


Tooku mihatenu chi e

by vogue91ita (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Affairs, Break Up, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Oral Sex, Suicide
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:49:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22419544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita
Summary: Poteva aver frainteso il nome pronunciato dal fidanzato.Quello però, non si poteva fraintendere in alcun modo.
Relationships: Inoo Kei/Yaotome Hikaru, Yabu Kota/Yaotome Hikaru





	Tooku mihatenu chi e

**_ \- Tooku mihatenu chi e - _ **

Quando Hikaru quella sera era tornato a casa, Kei aveva provato una strana sensazione di disagio.

Non gli capitava di rado ma, anche se a fatica, riusciva a spiegarsela.

Capitava sempre più spesso che il ragazzo tornasse a casa sfinito dal lavoro, che loro due avessero sempre meno tempo da passare insieme, che riuscissero a malapena a parlare.

Non se ne preoccupava più di tanto, e cercava di trarre ogni occasione per stare con lui, per fargli sentire la sua presenza, per stargli accanto come poteva.

Quella sera era rimasto in cucina a vederlo mangiare, quasi controvoglia, mentre cercava di tirargli le parole di bocca, di farsi raccontare che cosa avesse fatto durante il giorno.

Non era facile parlare con Hikaru quando non ne aveva particolarmente voglia.

“Come sono andate oggi le riprese?” gli domandò, mentre l’altro giocava distrattamente con le bacchette nel katsudon.

“Abbastanza bene. Siamo andati al mare, abbiamo provato a fare surf” gli spiegò, lanciandogli una veloce occhiata.

Kei sorrise, prendendo posto sulla sedia accanto alla sua.

“Gliel’hai detto di non saper nuotare, vero?” gli disse, con una blanda presa in giro.

L’altro gli diede un colpo distratto sul braccio per riprenderlo.

“Certo che gliel’ho detto. E, per tua informazione, sono riuscito a rimanere in piedi sulla tavola per più di quanto tutti si aspettassero” si difese, poi posò le bacchette accanto alla ciotola e scostò la sedia dal tavolo. “Mi dispiace Kei, ma non ce la faccio proprio a finirlo. Oggi a pranzo abbiamo mangiato tantissimo, mi sento ancora pieno” gli disse, con un sorriso di scuse, alzandosi da tavola e cominciando a rimettere in ordine.

Il più grande scrollò le spalle, come a dire che non importava, e cominciò a dargli una mano.

“Hai qualcosa da fare, adesso?” gli chiese con un sorriso dopo che ebbero finito.

Hikaru annuì, con una smorfia.

“Avevo iniziato a scrivere una nuova canzone, e volevo continuarla. Penso di mettermi nello studio. Tu? Devi studiare?” gli chiese, con un sopracciglio alzato.

Inoo annuì, avvicinandosi per mettergli le braccia intorno alla vita e baciandolo.

“Posso farti compagnia, se ti va” gli disse, senza smettere di sorridere.

Anche se non parlavano, se ognuno aveva le sue cose da fare, gli piaceva anche solo stare nella stessa stanza con lui; lo faceva sentire sempre un po’ più vicino.

Di certo assai di più che passare le sue giornate in casa o all’università, quando non potevano vedersi.

Erano nello studio da una buona mezz’ora prima che Kei si rendesse conto di non riuscire a concentrarsi.

Sottolineava una riga e alzava lo sguardo su Hikaru, perdendosi nella sua espressione concentrata, tentando di leggere sul foglio stralci della canzone nella sua grafia ordinata.

Andava avanti già da un po’, quando fu distratto da una vibrazione del cellulare del più piccolo.

Hikaru lo afferrò velocemente, e lesse la mail che gli era appena arrivata. Inoo scorse del disappunto sul suo viso, e si alzò dalla sedia, girando intorno al tavolo e andandogli a posare le mani sulle spalle, cominciando a massaggiarle in movimenti circolari.

“Successo qualcosa?” gli domandò, mentre l’altro reclinava la testa all’indietro e chiudeva gli occhi, lasciandosi andare a qualche mugolio soddisfatto.

“Era Koppi. Domani saremmo dovuti uscire insieme per comprare il regalo di compleanno a Dai-chan, ma mi ha detto che non può. Domani si vede con Yuya, pranzano insieme e nel pomeriggio poi ha da lavorare” gli spiegò, e il tono di voce esprimeva il medesimo disappunto della sua espressione.

“Possiamo andarci insieme, se ti va. Domani le lezioni mi finiscono abbastanza presto” propose, chinandosi per poggiargli il mento su una spalla e dandogli un bacio sul lato del collo.

Hikaru tentennò per qualche secondo, ma alla fine annuì.

“Sì, d’accordo. Per me non ci sono problemi” gli disse, senza tutto l’entusiasmo in cui il più grande aveva sperato.

Inoo si morse un labbro, cercando di non pensarci.

Riprese a baciargli il collo, leccandolo di tanto in tanto, mentre l’altro tornava a chiudere gli occhi e gli passava una mano sulla testa, come per non farlo smettere.

Sorridendo, Kei si spostò in una posizione più comoda, mettendosi in ginocchio di fianco alla sedia e cominciando ad alzargli la maglietta, prendendo posto in mezzo alle sue gambe mentre cominciava a passare le labbra e la lingua sul suo petto con fare lascivo.

Quando gli sbottonò i pantaloni, facendoli scivolare lungo le sue gambe insieme ai boxer, Hikaru gli portò una mano fra i capelli, spingendolo verso di sé ed spingendo i fianchi, in un chiaro invito a fare qualcosa di più.

E Kei non si fece pregare, perché vedere quell’urgenza nei movimenti di Hikaru, raggiunta poi in così poco tempo, gli piaceva troppo per potersi permettere di provocarlo.

Passò la lingua sull’erezione dell’altro, languido, per poi prenderla interamente in bocca, cominciando a muovere la testa con ritmo metodico, non troppo veloce non troppo lento.

Il fidanzato gemeva senza alcun ritegno, persosi nella sensazione di quella lingua e di quella bocca su di lui.

Ansimava, mentre la presa sulla sua testa si faceva sempre più forte.

“Più... più veloce” mormorò, spingendo sempre maggiormente il bacino verso la sua bocca, Kei obbedì senza bisogno di farselo ripetere.

L’altro era quasi sul punto di venire, non era difficile per lui accorgersene.

Fu a quel punto che lo sentì.

“Ko...” mormorò Hikaru, e lui si raggelò.

Alzò velocemente la testa, mentre Yaotome emetteva un grido strozzato per l’improvvisa mancanza di contatto.

Si alzò velocemente in piedi, rimanendo a fissarlo con orrore.

“Che cosa hai detto?” sibilò, cercando di convincersi di aver sentito male.

Hikaru sbarrò gli occhi, guardandolo con aria confusa.

“Cosa? Non ho detto niente!” ribatté, afferrandolo per un polso nel vano tentativo di riportarlo di fronte a sé, di farlo riprendere da dove si era interrotto.

Kei sfuggì bruscamente alla presa, indietreggiando.

“Hai detto ‘Ko’” gli disse, il tono di voce basso, come se non ci volesse credere.

“Non è vero. Perché diamine avrei dovuto dire il suo nome? Ho detto il tuo, hai sicuramente sentito male” insistette, alzandosi a sua volta in piedi ed avvicinandoglisi, mettendogli delicatamente le mani sui fianchi. Questa volta, il più grande non si ritrasse. “Kei, tesoro... non avevo nessun motivo per dire ‘Ko’. Non so che cosa tu abbia sentito, ma ti sei sbagliato.” gli disse, con il tono più dolce che riuscì ad assumere.

Kei tentennò, senza sottrarsi alla presa.

Ci ripensò.

Magari, aveva davvero sentito male.

Magari si era sbagliato.

No, Hikaru non aveva nessun motivo per pronunciare il nome di Yabu in quel frangente.

Nessuno.

Si era sicuramente sbagliato.

Annuì brevemente, come a dargli ragione, e poi si lasciò guidare dalle mani dell’altro nella medesima posizione in cui erano prima.

Stava per riprendere da dove aveva iniziato, con poca voglia a dire la verità, quando sentì nuovamente vibrare il cellulare di Hikaru.

Fu istintivo.

Con uno scatto repentino si voltò verso la scrivania, afferrando il telefono e rimettendosi in piedi.

“Kei, che stai facendo? Dammi quel telefono!” urlò Hikaru, il panico tangibile nella sua voce.

Lui protese le braccia per non farglielo raggiungere, e fu veloce nell’aprire la mail e nel leggerla.

Rimasero immobili, entrambi.

Poteva aver frainteso il nome pronunciato dal fidanzato.

Quello però, non si poteva fraintendere in alcun modo.

_“Mi dispiace che domani non possiamo vederci. Ti assicuro che mi farò perdonare. Ti amo, Ko.”_

Kei fu tentato di scagliare il cellulare a terra, ma si trattenne.

Lo alzò in direzione di Hikaru, il quale aveva gli occhi chini sul pavimento.

“Che cosa significa?” sibilò, diviso fra la rabbia e la voglia di scoppiare in lacrime. Hikaru non rispose, e lui insistette. “Che cosa significa questa mail, Hikaru?”

Il più piccolo si morse un labbro, alzando finalmente gli occhi verso di lui.

“Non volevo che lo scoprissi così, Kei” mormorò.

Inoo sentì le ginocchia cedergli, come se non riuscisse a tenersi in piedi.

“Che scoprissi cosa, Hikaru?” la sua voce era flebile, lo guardava con gli occhi velati dalle lacrime, e sentiva di non volere la risposta alla sua domanda.

L’altro sospirò, sistemandosi velocemente i vestiti e mettendosi a sedere, facendogli cenno di fare altrettanto.

Kei rimase in piedi, scuotendo la testa.

Rimase a guardarlo, in attesa, fino a che l’altro non sospirò e riprese a parlare.

“Ho una relazione con Kota, Kei. Da sei mesi” mormorò, e Inoo si accorse di quanto forzato fosse il suo continuare a guardarlo negli occhi.

Al posto suo, nemmeno lui avrebbe voluto guardarlo.

Cercò di registrare quello che gli aveva appena detto, ma era come se non ci riuscisse.

 _Sei mesi_.

Rimase assorto a pensare a tutto quello che era successo in quei mesi, a tutte le volte in cui l’aveva abbracciato, a tutte le cose che avevano fatto insieme, a tutti quei momenti in cui aveva creduto che la loro relazione fosse perfetta, che niente potesse mai rovinare la loro felicità.

E ora che si rendeva conto di quanto fosse stato cieco, tutto quello sembrava crollare come un castello di carte privo di solide basi.

“E in questi sei mesi sei riuscito a rimanere con me senza provare il minimo senso di colpa? Sei riuscito a baciarmi, a portarmi a letto, a dirmi che mi amavi senza battere ciglio?” chiese, alzando un sopracciglio e senza mascherare una certa ironia.

Lo vide pronto a ribattere, ma poi prese un respiro e parve calmarsi.

“Da quant’è che non ti dico che ti amo, Kei?” sussurrò, per poi sospirare. “Non è stato semplice. Non si gettano tre anni di relazione senza provare ad andare avanti. E io ci ho provato, lo giuro. Ma... non ce l’ho fatta. Sono innamorato di Yabu, mentre non riesco più ad amare te come un tempo” gli disse, finalmente chinando lo sguardo.

Kei sentì il fiato mozzarsi.

Non era pronto a sostenere quella conversazione.

Aveva letto la mail di Yabu. Aveva letto quel ‘ti amo’, ma non l’aveva registrato come tale.

Era pronto a trovarsi di fronte ad una lite, furiosa, era pronto ad arrivare ad odiare Hikaru per quello che gli aveva fatto.

Non era pronto ad avere a che fare con un addio.

Improvvisamente, non sentiva più la rabbia.

Non ce l’aveva con Hikaru per la sua relazione con Yabu, non aveva più la sensazione di essere stato tradito, non pensava nemmeno di poterlo odiare.

Tutto era stato annegato nel panico.

Andò vicino al fidanzato, inginocchiandosi e posandogli la testa sulle gambe, facendo presa con le unghie sulla sua maglietta, sui suoi fianchi, come per volerlo tenere stretto a sé.

“Non mi stai lasciando, vero Hikka? Eh? Ti prego, dimmi che non mi stai lasciando” gli disse, con la voce che gli tremava.

Sentì il più piccolo sospirare per l’ennesima volta, prima di rispondergli.

“Non vorrei, Kei. Davvero. Ma è da un po’ che penso a come fare, che penso di non volerti fare soffrire, perché non lo meriti, perché ti voglio ancora bene. Ma... non ha più senso, ormai” gli disse, con un tono dolce che fece ancora più male a Kei.

Questi scoppiò a piangere, noncurante dell’orgoglio e della dignità.

Non gliene fregava niente.

Voleva Hikaru e basta, a qualsiasi costo.

Sarebbe passato oltre il tradimento, sarebbe passato oltre ogni cosa purché l’altro gli dicesse che gli sarebbe rimasto per sempre accanto, che non era vero che non lo amava più, che sarebbe voluto rimanere con lui, nonostante tutto.

“Ti prego. Non te ne andare. Non puoi lasciarmi, io... io ti amo, Hikka. E sono sicuro che sia solo una fase, perché non puoi davvero aver smesso di amarmi.” si alzò lievemente, per poterlo abbracciare e mettergli il viso nell’incavo del collo. “Sono certo che tu possa ancora amarmi, Hikka. Anche se ci vorrà del tempo, ma... non può essere sparito tutto, ne sono convinto” deglutì, stringendo la presa su di lui. “Ma rimani, ti prego. Non mi puoi lasciare solo” concluse, ormai singhiozzante.

Hikaru si passò una mano davanti gli occhi, come se improvvisamente si sentisse esausto.

“Non è leale, se piangi” mormorò soltanto, portandogli una mano dietro la schiena e cominciando ad accarezzarlo lievemente.

“Dimmi che rimarrai ancora, Hikaru. Dimmi che proverai ancora a stare con me” fu l’unica risposta dell’altro.

Ci fu un silenzio che a Kei parve infinito.

Lo stringeva, piangeva e aspettava.

Alla fine, Hikaru annuì, il suo sguardo colmo di una tristezza che raramente gli aveva visto in volto.

Ma non se ne preoccupò, perché quel suo solo gesto lo aveva fatto sentire maledettamente sollevato, più di quanto fosse lecito in una situazione del genere.

Si spostò, guardandolo dritto negli occhi e posando le labbra sulle sue, baciandolo, sentendo il suo sapore mischiarsi al proprio, com’era sempre stato prima d’allora.

E poco importava se quel sapore non gli sembrasse uguale a quello a cui era abituato, almeno non sarebbe stato il sapore con cui avrebbe ricordato il suo addio.

Aveva ancora tempo, ed era tutto quello che gli serviva.

“Dimmi che mi ami, Hikka” mormorò poi, allontanandosi lievemente. “Dimmi che mi ami, non importa che non sia vero.”

Hikaru lo strinse, e Kei pensò che più che per trasporto fosse per non essere costretto a guardarlo.

“Ti amo” mormorò.

Inoo sapeva che era una bugia, ed era quello che aveva chiesto.

Quella bugia, faceva comunque meno male di un addio.

*******

Era da almeno un paio d’ore che si rigirava nel letto, senza riuscire a prendere sonno.

Non era passato molto da quando aveva sentito il respiro di Hikaru farsi più pesante e regolare, segno che si era addormentato.

Lui non ci era riuscito.

Si girò per l’ennesima volta, quando sentì il cellulare del più piccolo vibrare.

Fremette.

Sapeva che non avrebbe dovuto.

Nelle ultime ore, quel telefono da solo era stato capace di causargli più dolore di quanto avesse mai pensato di poter provare.

Ma non ce la fece a resistere.

Si alzò lentamente, raggiungendo il comodino dalla parte di letto di Hikaru e prendendo in mano il telefono.

Aveva sperato di leggere un nome diverso, ma sapeva che da sperare aveva davvero poco.

Aprì la mail di Yabu, mordendosi un labbro.

_Capisco che ti faccia pena. Sono sicuro che ci voglia solo del tempo perché lo accetti. Io ti aspetto, questo lo sai. Ti amo._

Pensava di non potersi sentire peggio.

Pensava di essere in grado di sopportare qualsiasi cosa, ormai.

Si morse una mano, cercando di non scoppiare nuovamente a piangere.

Per quanto il suo istinto glielo dicesse, non ne aveva voglia.

Uscì dalla stanza, ancora con il telefono in mano.

Scese al piano di sotto, entrando in bagno e aprendo l’acqua della vasca, chiudendo la porta per non svegliare Hikaru.

In attesa che si riempisse, poggiò la schiena contro il muro, soffermandosi a pensare su quanto era accaduto.

Che cosa si aspettava?

Che Hikaru potesse amarlo solo perché glielo chiedeva?

Sapeva che un amore imposto non sarebbe mai stato abbastanza, lo sapeva nel momento in cui gliel’aveva chiesto, ma le parole di Kota era come se gli avessero presentato una realtà assai più squallida.

Non voleva che rimanesse con lui per pena. Non voleva che rimanesse perché gliel’aveva chiesto, perché l’aveva implorato, perché era debole alle sue lacrime.

Lo amava, e per lui amarlo avrebbe dovuto significare lasciarlo libero.

Si tolse lentamente i vestiti, entrando nella vasca e sospirando per l’improvvisa sensazione di calore.

Gli piaceva.

Continuò a pensare, pensare, pensare senza sosta.

Non avrebbe sopportato l’addio di Hikaru, ne era consapevole.

Quella, era la sua unica soluzione.

Si lasciò scivolare sul fondo della vasca, trattenendo il respiro.

Dopo qualche secondo, sentì i polmoni come bruciare, e dovette stringere con forza i bordi della vasca per evitare di riemergere.

Poi cominciò a sentirsi debole, e si lasciò cullare da quella sensazione, dall’abbraccio dell’acqua bollente intorno a lui.

Non avrebbe sopportato l’addio di Hikaru, a meno che non fosse stato lui per primo a dirgli addio, ed era quello che stava facendo.

La sua morte, l’avrebbe reso libero di essere felice.

 _Addio, allora_ pensò.

Poi, il nulla.


End file.
